Behind the Scenes
by HerpyDerpyHurHur
Summary: What happens with the Naruto cast after they're off...
1. Chapter 1

"**Behind the scenes"**

"That's a wrap! Good work everyone!"

Everyone sighed in relief that they were done with today's work. Some people ran to their dressing rooms to change.

"Jeez, I'm hungry…Want to eat some ramen at my house, Sakura? I bought a whole box of them yesterday!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his stomach.

"As long as I don't have to pay, then I'm good. Want to come, Sasuke?" Sakura asked the Uchiha boy that was currently drinking root beer.

"No. I got tired of eating that shit since we practically ate it every time in front of the camera." Sasuke said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ah, come on. Then what do you want? It's not like Sakura's gonna come with me if you're not there…right, **Sakura-chan**?" Naruto said, as he nudged Sakura, only to get slapped by her.

"Hmph! That Sakura on TV is nothing like me, off camera. I'll still come, as long as I'm not taking my wallet out. I'll go and see if anyone else wants to come." Sakura said as she left to go to the other dressing rooms.

"Ha…Seems like she still gives you the same treatment as Haruno Sakura does with Uzumaki Naruto, don't you think so, Naruto?" Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a bottle of seltzer water.

"Oh shut up, Sasuke…" Naruto said as he roughly took the bottle of water. He left, in search for his dressing room.

"…I guess there's a good reason why they chose us to do the parts of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto…" Sasuke said as he smirked and went to search for the manager.

**OxO**

Naruto went to ask the cast to see if they wanted to come, but they said they were all busy.

Shikamaru "I'm going to the community center to teach kids how to play shoji and go. So troublesome…" (Just like him…)

Chouji "I'm going out with my parents to eat 'Yakiniku (Korean Barbeque)." (Obviously)

Tenten "Sorry, Naruto. I'm going through female problems…" (Perhaps she meant relationship problems?) **A.N.G- Idiot, it's that time of month!**

Ino "I'm going to the salon to get a pedicure and a manicure." (What's the point if they're going to get fucked up when we get in front of the camera?)

Kiba "Have to help my parents in the animal shelter today." (Like you don't have your own dog to take care of…)

Shino "…No." (I'm stupid enough to think he'll say yes.)

And the others…Well…I didn't feel like looking for their dressing rooms. There are too many floors to go through. I mean, the office building had over 10 floors…

Naruto went outside of the building, to be greeted by a little boy.

"Naruto!"

"…Konohamaru!" Naruto was shocked, to see him cling on to him like this.

"Naruto, you promised to buy me ice cream after today's session!" Konohamaru let go of Naruto's waist and pouted.

"…I did?" Naruto couldn't remember things well. Then…

_Flashback(to this morning)-_

"_Hey, Konohamaru, it's time to go! We have to start airing in a few minutes! What are you still doing in you're room!" Naruto knocked on the wooden door, painted tan and had a sign that said "Konohamaru" on it._

"_I'm not coming out!" Konohamaru slammed on the door, which shook Naruto a little._

"…_Are you still upset about what Moegi said yesterday!" Naruto said as he crossed his arm and was leaning against the door._

"…" _Konohamaru didn't respond._

_A flashback within a flashback_

_This was what happened. One day, Konohamaru and Moegi were walking together home, when Konohamaru decided to pop the question._

"_And so, I had to clean up his stupid…" Moegi was talking when Konohamaru interrupted her._

"_Moegi, will you go out with me!" Konohamaru screamed out. _

_Moegi started in awe. They both were blushing really hard._

"…_I'm sorry, Konohamaru…" Moegi said as she turned away. That statement stabbed Konohamaru in the chest._

"…_What?" Konohamaru looked at her._

"_Didn't Udon tell you? I'm going out with him…" Moegi said._

"…_No way! We're only 8 years old! I can't believe Udon's already going out with Moegi, much less me asking her out!"_

"_Well, how long…?"Konohamaru asked until Moegi held up 2 fingers._

"…_2 days?"_

"_No. 2 months."_

"_WHAT!"_

_End of Flashback within the flashback_

_Konohamaru bonked his head against his door._

"…_I shouldn't have brought that up… Well, what can I do to make you come out!" Naruto asked._

"…_Kill Udon for me…" Konohamaru said. That make Naruto shiver as he felt something that was spiritually…evil…_

"_C-C- Come on, Konohamaru! You're only 8 years old! This isn't something you should be thinking about!" Naruto said as he backed away from the door, getting ready to knock it down._

"…"

"…_How about I buy you ice-cream! I'll buy you you're favorite!" Naruto said._

"_Fried Ice Cream!" **(Author's Note- Fried Ice Cream isn't what you think, if you never ate it before…)** Konohamaru got excited._

"_Yup!" Naruto said. This made Konohamaru really happy because in the city they live in, there isn't that much ice cream stores. The closest one sells all different kinds of ice-cream, but it wasn't something an average guy can afford daily…_

_The door bursts open and Konohamaru runs out the room._

"_What are you waiting for, Naruto? We're airing soon! Hurry!" Konohamaru said, as he reached the staircases and started running down._

"…_I hope he's just going to ask for one serving of it…I wasted all of my money on a camera yesterday…" Naruto headed for the elevators instead of the staircases._

_End of Flashback_

"…Ah crap…"Naruto got paled.

"…What do you mean "ah crap"?" Konohamaru said.

"…"Naruto started sweating beads _I left all of my money in my dressing room…_

"Don't tell me you don't have any money, _Naruto_…" Konohamaru said as he stressed out his name.

"…Ah…Of course I do, Konohamaru! Stupid idiot, what kind of person doesn't bring money with them!" Naruto said.

**You, unfortunately…**

_Shut up, you inner conscience, you.._

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around, only to be greeted by Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san! Ah! Just in time, Kakashi-san!" Naruto pulled Kakashi away from Konohamaru and started whispering in Kakashi's ear.

"Can you lend me a couple of bucks? I have to buy Konohamaru ice-cream…" Naruto whispered.

"…No." Kakashi stood straight and started walking away.

"What? Come on! Help out a friend!" Naruto yelled out.

"You're not my friend, Naruto. You're my student!" Kakashi said as he laughed.

"…Stupid bastard…" Naruto started getting red.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned around, once again, to be greeted by somebody else.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Sakura told me that you're treating her to ramen at your house and she invited me. Is that ok?" Hinata asked.

"…Sure! But first things first, Hinata. Can I borrow a couple of bucks? I have to buy Konohamaru ice-cream…" Naruto asked.

"…Um, sure…" Hinata searched in her pockets and pulled out a 20 dollar bill.

"Hope that's enough."

"It's more than enough! Thanks, Hinata! Can you find Sakura and tell her to come over at 5! I'll be home then!" Naruto said as he ran towards Konohamaru and started to shove in to the streets.

"So, Hinata-chan…when do you plan on telling him?" Hinata turned around, only to see Sakura.

"…What are you talking about?" Hinata started turning red.

"Come on! Even though on T.V, you have a crush on Naruto, you still like him behind the camera, don't you?" Sakura said as she nudged the beet red face girl.

"…" Hinata couldn't think straight anymore. It's true. Hinata did have a crush on Naruto, even if it isn't on air. She can't help it. Who can't resist such a cute guy?

"Perhaps you should tell him when we eat for ramen today. If you want, I could always ditch…" Sakura said.

"No! …I mean…I think it's still too soon to tell him…" Hinata said.

"…"

**Author's Note- This is probably the longest chapter that I ever wrote. But then again, all the other stuff I wrote was pretty much crap…**

** AznNarutoGrl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto…I once a dream that I did and I killed Sasuke…Mwhahahaha!**

"**Behind the Scenes…"**

It's 5:30pm now. Naruto is heading home. After treating Konohamaru to 3 treats of Fried ice cream, he had about 5 dollars left.

"…_damn…I practically wasted all of the money Hinata gave me…Hope Hinata won't get angry at me…_"

Naruto started walking towards his condo, only to be greeted by Sakura.

"You're late, Naruto!" Sakura pointed at him.

"Yea, well…I had to treat Konohamaru ice cream after that stage he was going through…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What? You mean when Moegi rejected his little ass?" Sakura said.

"Must you say it like that? You make it seem like you hate him…" Naruto said.

"Yea well, after that episode where he called me a witch, I just didn't like him anymore, even if it was just acting…" Sakura said as Naruto went to his door and opened it, letting Sakura and Hinata in.

"What episode was that?" Hinata asked.

"You know…that episode where they showed you the second time. That scene where you, Kiba, and Shino were on the ground, supposedly tired from training. That episode with that bird thing." Sakura tried explaining.

"…Oh…I think I remember it…but that was so long ago…" Hinata said, ashamed that she doesn't remember.

"Well, it's ok. You didn't have a big part in that episode anyways…" Naruto said as he took out some ramen from the cupboard.

"Hmm…" Hinata agreed shyly. Sakura looked at Hinata and then looked back at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, do you remember what Masashi-san told us last week?" Sakura said.

"Um…He was talking about throwing a party for Iruka-san. It's going to be his birthday soon, right?" Naruto turned to face Sakura while he was boiling the water.

"Yea. Do you know when his birthday is, exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Er…June…or something?" Naruto said as he went to fetch a cup of water. Considering the fact that the birthday party is about a month away, he could always get the present in between that month.

"…no…his birthday is on May 26, which is…" Sakura said until she was interrupted by Naruto choking and spitting out the water that was in his mouth.

"WHAT! ISN'T THAT TOMORROW!" Naruto turned a hard 180 degrees around to face Sakura as he was choking on the water.

"No shit, Sherlock. Didn't Sasuke tell you about this last night? When I called him, I told him to tell you about it…It happened last night, remember?"

"…" Like I said before, Naruto couldn't remember things that well. So once again…

_Flashback_

_Since Sasuke had nothing to do last night, he decided to chill with Naruto about how Sasuke was going to practically kill him._

"_This is probably going to be as tough as that episode where we fought with Zabuza…" Sasuke said as he looked at the screenplay._

"_Don't worry, Sasuke. If we were able to get through with hell before, we'll manage again…I think…" Naruto said as he handed Sasuke a cup of root beer._

_Just then, Sasuke's cellular phone started to ring._ **(A.N.G- Just so you know, I decided to make his ring tone "Avenger." I think that's the theme song for him, anyways…)**

"_Hello?" Sasuke said into the phone._

"_Good evening, Sasuke. How's it going?" Sakura said on the other side._

"_Oh, hey. I'm talking with Naruto on the episode we're going to work on. Want to say hi to him?" Sasuke asked._

"_Er…no thanks. Anyways, can be sure to remind him about Iruka-san's birthday party on Friday (1), ok?" Sakura asked._

"_Is that all you want me to tell him?" Sasuke said, as he was sipping his root beer. _**(A.N.G- If it's alright, I decided to make Sasuke a root beer man… ))**

"_Yea, that's it. I just called you to remind you, but since I'm also reminding Naruto, I don't need to tell you now. So, good night!" Sakura said._

"_Good night…" Sasuke said. And they both hung up their phones._

"_Who was that?" Naruto asked as he sat across from Sasuke. But he wasn't paying too much attention to Sasuke, since he was reading the screenplay._

"_It was Sakura. She wanted me to tell you about Iruka's birthday party on Friday…" Sasuke said._

"…"_Naruto didn't bother responding._

"_Hey, Naruto. Did you hear what I just said?" Sasuke put down his empty glass down hard enough for the boy to pay attention._

"_Huh? Oh yea, sure. I heard you…" Naruto said. But to be honest, he wasn't paying attention._

_End of Flashback_

"…" Naruto thought about it, and should really start paying attention more.

"Well, did you get him a present yet?" Sakura asked.

"…" Naruto didn't bother answering that question, because Sakura already knew the answer to that one.

"Once again, you're always doing the important things last minute, idiot…" Sakura said as she shook her head.

"…Shit…what am I suppose to do?" Naruto said quietly.

There was an awkward silence in the room. The water was already boiling and started to over flow.

"Well…I have something you might be able to give him, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned and faced Hinata.

"…Really?" Naruto said.

"…_ Good, Hinata. You're one step closer._" Sakura thought to herself.

"Yea…if you want, you can come over now and pick it up. I could…um…have somebody wrap it up now and it'll be done by the time we get there…" Hinata said a little fast as she was twiddling her fingers.

"…YES! I'M SAVED! THANK YOU SO MUCH, HINATA! I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU WHEN I'M DOWN!" Naruto said when he threw his fist up in the air.

He ran to the stove, shut off the fire, grabbed his jacket and shoulder bag and grabbed onto Hinata's arm.

"Come on, Hinata! We have no time to waste!" Naruto said, as he was dragging Hinata out the room.

"…"

Say, I think he's forgotten somebody…

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!"

"…Oh, I forgot about Sakura…" Naruto and Hinata ran back into the kitchen and grabbed Sakura to come along.

**OxO**

After about a 30 minute walk, they finally arrived at Hinata's house…or should I say…

"HOLY CRAP! YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the big mansion in front of his eyes.

"You've never been to her house before?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"No! I haven't had time to be hanging around, since Old man Masashi kept telling me to stay behind, since I'm the main character and everything. I've never been to anyone's house except Sasuke…" Naruto said as he was examining the front of the house.

They all started walking and then the front gates open.

"Wow, Hinata. Did you plug in some cameras or sensors or something?" Sakura said to Hinata.

"No. I think somebody saw us…" Hinata said.

After the greetings from the security guards by the front gates, the front doors open. And it was...

"Hinata-san…"

"Neji- nii-san…"

After a few minutes or so, they settled onto the couch in the living room. The servants offered some tea. Sakura decided to drink some and Naruto refused. He didn't favor tea that much.

"Neji-nii-san, do you know if the…" Hinata asked Neji until she was interrupted. Neji handed her a neatly wrapped box. There was a tag stuck on it that said "To: Iruka, From: Naruto"

"Oh, thank you…" Hinata said as she took the box and handed it to Naruto.

"Here you go…"Hinata said. Naruto took the box and examined it.

"…Say, what is it, anyways?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Oh, it's…" Hinata started to say until once again, she was interrupted by Neji.

"Why don't you find out for yourself tomorrow, Naruto?" Neji said.

"…Well, I guess I can see it then…" Naruto said as he took the box and stuffed it into his shoulder bag that he had brought along.

Just then, his cell phone rings. **(A.N.G- I shall make Naruto have the theme song "Foolish" or something…)**

"Hello?" Naruto said on the speaker.

"Hey, Naruto. You busy?"

It was Sasuke.

"Er, no, not really. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"We still have to talk about the next episode, remember?" Sasuke said.

"…Sasuke, you know me, I can never remember anything anymore…" Naruto said as Sakura, Hinata, and Neji giggled/smirked. **(A.N.G- Who do you think "smirked"?)**

"Well, whatever. Are we going to discuss about it or what?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean now?" Naruto asked.

"No shit. Why else do you think I asked if you're busy or not? Meet me at Frankie's Café Shop. Later. **(A.N.G- I'm actually listening to some Frankie J. now...)**" Sasuke said and hung up the phone before Naruto got to say anything.

"…_I know he did NOT just hang up on me…_" Naruto stared at his phone.

"Something wrong, Naruto? Neji asked.

"Er, I got to go and meet with Sasuke somewhere. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok? And once again, thanks Hinata for the present!" Naruto said as he grabbed his stuff.

"I'll show you the way…" Neji said as he got up.

"Nah, it's alright!" Naruto said as he waved his hand.

"No, it's not alright. You're going to get yourself lost, and I don't need you to run around the house, lost. Who knows where you'll end up…" Neji said as he practically pushed Naruto out of the living room. Hinata and Sakura just sat there.

"…Aw, I don't believe it. Why didn't you say anything, Hinata?" Sakura looked at her with disappointment.

"…What do you mean?" Hinata stared at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean "What do I mean"? You were supposed to tell Naruto about…you know…" Sakura said.

"…Who said I was going to? ...Does that mean you planned this?" Hinata said with a shocking face.

"Duh! I thought if his stupid kiddy face was too kiddy, it would make you splat it out…" Sakura said as she leaned her back onto the couch and crossed her arms.

"…What do you mean by "kiddy"?" Hinata asked.

"…You know…When he gets all happy and loud and what not…like what a little kid usually is…" Sakura said as she scratched her face.

"…" Hinata looked at Sakura.

For what ever reason, Hinata really liked that word, "Kiddy". **(A.N.G- Who wouldn't? It sounds so cute…)**

**AznNarutoGrl- That's it for now. It's a little longer. Only by about 300 words…**

**Sorry. There was a reviewer who wanted more Neji. I'll give you Neji maybe in chapter 3 or maybe even in chapter 2.**

**Thanks to the people who did review though…Hope the story won't turn out to be crap later on.**

**-AznNarutoGrl-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto. If I did own it, Yondaime would still be alive and we would all know his name…**

"**Behind the Scenes…"**

It's Friday, May 26th. Do you guys know what that day is?

"Happy Birthday, Iruka!" **(A.N.G- I swear, if you forgot about it…)**

Yes. It was Umino Iruka's 26th birthday. He, as well, lives in a condo. But the birthday party that they were planning was thrown in Masashi Kishimoto's mansion. Why, you ask?

Because Kishimoto is nice like that.

"Thanks a lot for throwing this party for me…even though I don't really celebrate my birthday…" Iruka said sheepishly as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Nonsense, Iruka! Everyone should celebrate the day they were born! It's a sign, showing that you're getting older!" Kakashi said, as he slapped the birthday boy…err, man.

"Or is it that you don't want to celebrate it because you **are** old?" Asuma said as smirked with a cigarette in his mouth, only to get slapped by Anko, making him drop the cigarette.

"That's no way to talk to him! You're older than him, dumb ass!" Anko said as she crossed her arms.

Everyone laughs at them. Asuma straightens his back and pops out another cigar, until Kurenai slapped the cigar away from him

"And stop smoking! Have some respect for the special guy!" Kurenai said, as she stored the cigars in her pocket.

"…Damn women…" Asuma said to himself. But it wasn't quiet enough.

"**What was that, you stupid…?" **All the women and even girls had an evil look and started cracking their knuckles. Asuma ran for his life into the backyard, as some of the women and girls chased.

The ones in the room were Genma, Raido, Kishimoto, Kakashi, Gai, Hayate, **(A.N.G- I decided to keep him alive) **Ibiki, Rock lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata **(A.N.G- Do you really think she would go beserk?)**, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Jiraiya, Shino, Kiba, Orochimaru **(A.N.G- I don't know why… /)**, Kabuto, and others, if I have forgotten.

"Well, at least the party isn't dull, Iruka. How about we open up the presents?" Kishimoto asked, as he handed Iruka a blue wrapped present.

Iruka ripped it open and it was a MP3 player. He read the back and it says it was from Sasuke.

"Oh wow, thanks a lot, Sasuke!" Iruka thanked Sasuke.

"No problem." Sasuke said.

After opening up presents, he placed them al in one pile.

He got a MP3 player, a lamp, a 'Bath & Body Works' set, certificates to GAP and Macy's, a book about astrology, A Shogi board. **(A.N.G- I didn't realize till now, but in the first chapter, instead of Shogi, I typed Shoji. Sorry about that!) **A BBQ grill, a lighter, and so on.

"And this is the last one. It's from…Naruto!" Iruka said. He ripped open it and he looked at the package. He opened it and saw…

"Oh my god! Naruto, you got me a laptop!" Iruka yelled out and held up the laptop.

"…Yea, I did…" Naruto said. He then turned his head to look for Hinata. He found her and he gave a big grin. He also mouthed out a thank you. Hinata blushed and waved her hand, saying that it wasn't a problem.

"Well, time for the group activities!" Kishimoto said.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

**OxO**

After a few hours, everyone decided to head home. It was such a fun party. They played a lot of games, ate a lot of food, watched some movies, and chatted about a lot of things. And now, they were really tired.

"Ow…my neck hurts…" Naruto said, as he tried cracking his neck to ease the pain.

"You're fault for not quitting when you had the chance…" Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets.

"I don't quit. Especially not in 'Twister', ok? I am the master of that game!" Naruto said as he threw up a fist, on to flinch and drop it back down.

"Hmph…dumb ass…" Sasuke said.

They we walking alongside, until Naruto noticed Hinata and Neji walking to their limo.

"…Hey, Sasuke. I'll talk to you later! I need to have a chat with Hinata…" Naruto said as he patted Sasuke on the back and started rushing toward the Hyuugas.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto waved his hand back and forth to try and catch Hinata's attention, but she already knew he was running towards because of his greeting.

"Shall I wait for you?" Neji asked Hinata.

"No. You can go home without me." Hinata said. Neji nodded, he got into the car and was being driven home.

"Ah, Hinata! I wanted to thank you again for the gift you gave Iruka-san… He seemed to really like the present…" Naruto said as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"It's ok, Naruto. You have already thanked me. You don't need to do it repeatedly…" Hinata said with a sweet and shy smile.

"Hmm…but it doesn't feel right taking it from you…I know! I'll treat you! Tomorrow, let's go out on a date!" Naruto said.

"What!" Hinata blushed like a ripe tomato.

**AznNarutoGrl- Short chapter. Too lazy to continue. But its not like anyone's reading this. So blah!**

**AznNarutoGrl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. If I did…I would have made Kabuto gay…or is he already?**

"**Behind the Scenes…"**

It's 9:00 in the morning. Because of the party from yesterday, Kishimoto is sick and everyone has a day off because of it.

Hinata is at "Hopii's Café Stop", waiting for Naruto to come. Naruto had promise Hinata a date, since Hinata saved Naruto from humiliation and a beat down at Iruka's birthday party.

There, we see Hinata wearing a summer dress. It has a nice shade of white and pink with flowers decorated on it.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turns and sees Naruto running towards her. Naruto is wearing a light gray t-shirt with the word 'FCUK' on it and he was wearing dark gray khakis.

"Good morning, Naruto…" Hinata greeted.

"Glad to see you decided to come! I didn't expect you to take what I said seriously, haha…" Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"O-of course I would! I mean…it is your way of saying thanks…" Hinata said as she started to blush like a tomato. _Oh…A date with Naruto…what a dream come true…but how will I last through it…?_

"Come on! Let's go in and get something to drink! This place sells the best drinks and the funkiest cups!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her into the café shop.

"So far, so good…"

By a nearby building, we see 2 boys and a girl, spying on the little couple that just entered the café shop.

"I'm surprised Hinata has dropped to the ground yet…"

"Don't be so rude, Sasuke! Hinata knows better!"

"It's true…this thing only happens once in a lifetime for Hinata-san…She **can't** mess this up…"

The three of them snuck up closer. They looked from the window. They see Hinata and Naruto sitting inside on a table. The table is in the shape of a heart. Their drinks came. Naruto ordered a banana milkshake. The glass container was in the shape of a spiral cylinder. Hinata ordered a pearl drink. It came in a strange angular container with flowers on it.

"Hope it tastes good!" Naruto gulped his milkshake down.

Hinata didn't say anything and took little sips of her pearl drink.

"How boring…they're not doing anything! They're just sipping their drinks…" Sakura said with a boring look.

"Not really. Hinata's the only one sipping. Naruto's practically chugging that thing down…" Sasuke corrected Sakura.

"Should we go in? To get a better understanding?" Neji asked Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and the three of them went in.

"Table for 3?" A waitress asked the 3 spies.

"Yes, please." Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji said together. They sat at a round table with tall stools. They secretly stared at the couple but also trying to look like they're just hanging out.

"So, Hinata. I was thinking yesterday, and I realized that we don't hang out much. We should go out more often!" Naruto said with a big grin. Hinata choked on her pearl drink and started coughing.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you ok?" Naruto ran over to Hinata and started patting her back. Hinata jumped a little by his hand patting her.

_Eek! Naruto's touching me! Plus he said he wanted to go out more often!_ Hinata started hyperventilating in her seat. Naruto looked at her with a scared and worried face.

"Oh my god, Hinata! Do you, like, need to go to the hospital? It sounds like you have breathing problems or something!" Naruto started sweating. He also realized that everyone in the shop was staring at the two.

"_Breathe, Hinata, breathe! _ No…I'm fine…" Hinata said as she patted herself on the chest and got up.

"Say, Naruto…how about we go somewhere else, huh?" Hinata was getting a little nervous with all these people watching as they were talking. It seemed as though the world was revolving around the two.

"Uh…yea…Say, let's go to "King's Theatre"! There's this movie that I've been dying to watch!" Naruto said.

"Uh, sure!" Hinata smiled. And the couple left the shop.

"…Well that was stupid…" Sasuke said as he let out a sigh.

"Should we follow them to the theatres?" Neji asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hell no…" Sakura said as a vein popped out of her forehead.

"Why? What's wrong? You didn't bring enough money with you?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"No, that's not it. I don't want to go because I know what movie it is that Naruto wants to watch…"Sakura said. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other with puzzled faces.

**OxO**

"Whelp, here we are! Let's go, Hinata!" Naruto said as he took a hold of Hinata's hand and started pulling her into the theatres.

"Um…so, what exactly is it that you want to watch?" Hinata said.

Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of people on line to get tickets. So they got up to the register.

"Hey there, couple. What can I get for you?" the clerk asked. The "couple" part had Hinata blushing.

"2 tickets to see…"

**AznNarutoGrl- I'm ending it here. I won't mention the movie till the next chapter. Ha…I started this chapter 2 weeks ago, and forgot all about it…. X)**

**- AznNarutoGrl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. End of discussion….are you listening to me? I said END OF DISCUSSION!**

"**Behind the Scenes…"**

"…"

It seems as though Sasuke and Neji decided to sneak in with Naruto and Hinata into the theatres, in which they are watching their movie.

Well, Sakura did warn them.

"_This…this is what Naruto wanted to watch!_" Sasuke whispered to Neji.

"_I knew Naruto was a little kid, but this…this just…_" Neji whispered to Sasuke with a disgusted look on his face. **(A.N.G-betcha all wondering what they're watching…)**

Sasuke and Neji quietly snuck out of the theatres, looking like they wanted to lie down and never get up.

"I…I lost all respect for that kid…" Neji said.

"I'm afraid to even call him a friend anymore…" Sasuke said as he slapped his head, trying to remove the images out of his head.

"Eh? Sasuke? Neji? What are you guys doing out here?"

Sasuke and Neji made a slow and steady turn to the person who said that.

"Hunh? Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"…Oh my god, you two...you're not…gays…are you!" Kiba stifles a laugh and points at them.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS, KIBA! WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" both of them scream together with tomato faces.

"Ha ha ha, I'm just teasing you idiots…" Kiba waves his hand.

"So…answer our question, Kiba. Why are you here?" Sasuke looks at him with a curious face.

"Hmm? I'm just strolling around, looking for something to do…" Kiba looks up while going up on his toes. "So go ahead and answer my question…" looks back down.

"…Actually…we were just spy…" Sasuke started saying until the doors opened.

"Wasn't that such a awesome movie, Hinata!" Naruto gave Hinata a big grin.

"Um…if you thought so, Naruto…_Actually, I thought the movie was sort of…child-like…_" said with an un-straight face.

"Eh he he, I…" Naruto stops and looks at the boys.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um…are you guys here to see "Pokemon: The Movie", too?" Naruto asked the guys.

"…looks away" Neji and Sasuke look away with pale faces.

"You…you took Hinata to see Pokemon!" Kiba said with question marks over his head.

"Yup! I totally love the series! And Hinata gave the 'OK' on it, anyways!" Naruto said as he put his hand over Hinata's shoulder.

"_Na-Naruto…he's…he placed his hand over my shoulder…_"Hinata started to turn really read.

"…? Ah! Hinata, are you ok! You're not feeling sick again are you!" Naruto placed his hand onto Hinata's forehead to feel the temperature.

"Ah! I'm…I'm ok…Naruto…" Hinata backed away as fast as possible, to prevent any more body heat. Anymore, and she would of fainted on the pavement in front of everyone. And that would embarrassed the shit out of her.

"So, I'm assuming you guys are done going out, then…" Kiba said,

"…And what if we are?" Naruto said.

"I need someone to hang out with. I'm so BORED!" Kiba said as he started to sulk his shoulders.

"…Well, alright then!" Naruto raised a fist into the air.

"TO THE ARCADES!"

"…what?"

**AznNarutoGrl- I'm so lazy to finish this story. I have nothing better to do. There's, like, no ending to this…**


End file.
